


A Human and a Chronicom walk into a bar...

by mollyjones



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1930s, 7x02, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alcohol, Attempted Kidnapping, Chronicom, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Relationship(s), Robot/Human Relationships, Russian Mafia, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel, positive comments only pls, season 7, this is a very serious fic not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyjones/pseuds/mollyjones
Summary: hi! welcome to my first ever fic, an Enoch x reader one shot!this takes place after the events of 7x02.enjoy and follow me on twitter @ourlittlewizard :)
Relationships: Enoch/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Human and a Chronicom walk into a bar...

“Hurry up!”  
“Enoch!”  
“Y/N!”  
“Run!”  
The teams’ voices overlapped as Enoch and I ran to the disappearing Zephyr. I was gasping for breath as I put all my weight into getting to the closing ramp in time.   
“Y/N, I insist you take my hand. It increases our speed and coordination by twenty-one per-”  
“Shut up,” were the two words I managed to get past my lips right before the Zephyr evaporated in a beam of bright blue light. We both ground to a halt, Enoch retracting his outstretched hand back to his side. His head cocked slightly as if he was trying to process what had happened.  
“It appears the Zephyr jumped… away from here.”  
“You don’t say?” I knelt to rest my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. “Out of all the people I had to be stranded in the thirties with, it had to be the robot.”  
“Once again, Miss. L/N, I am not a robot. I am a senti-”  
“Sentient chronicom… constellation… Cygnus… blah blah blah. I get it.” I stopped to glare at Enoch, who had instead turned around to observe our surroundings. “So, any idea how we’re going to rejoin to rest of the team?”  
“At the moment, I have three ideas.” He turned his head upwards to observe the sky. “Nevermind. I have no valuable ideas.” I let out a frustrated sigh and bowed my head.   
“Great,” I huffed out, “We’re stranded.”

After some raised voices and choice words were exchanged between Enoch and the Koenig with the mustache, I’ve lost track of the names by now, we managed to borrow a room at the back of the bar. After our run-in with the chronicoms, news had spread around the city of Koenig’s ties with the “weirdos from the future.” Little did the gossipers know that two were left behind, and they had only just found a place to stay.   
“Alright, fine! You can shack up here. Don’t expect to stay here without pay though, I expect to have two new bartenders starting tomorrow.” Koenig threw an old key towards me, which I clumsily caught. He began to stride back towards the bar when he turned around, “one more thing, that robot thing sleeps standing upright?” He nodded towards Enoch.  
“Uhhh,” I stuttered, “I don’t think so, do you?”  
“No. Due to some new upgrades provided by Doctor Simmons, I must appear more human to the public eye. That includes powering down in a horizontal position.”  
“Well,” Koenig sighed, “Good luck.” He gestured towards the door as he returned to the bar.  
I glanced skeptically at Enoch before unlocking and opening the door. I waved my hand in front of my face as the overwhelming smell of dust hit my nose, the light from the wall scones dancing around the room. After blinking away the dinginess of the small room, I opened my eyes to a small dresser, two nightstands and...  
“One bed. Great”

After three weeks of long days bartending to misogynistic men, and awkward nights, unfortunately, spent with company, we had developed quite a routine. I spent any free time I got working on sketches for potential time-drive replicas or other machinery, but it was no use. On a rare occasion, Enoch helped with the plans, it seemed to advance in my knowledge. However, this was of little use, as the chronicom had grown introverted in our time here. He spoke more to the intolerable customers than he did to me. 

Our one month anniversary since being stranded came and went with little celebration or misery. The morning afterwards was spent cleaning up the speakeasy from the night before. I had awoken early and decided to get a start on my chores. I scrubbed every surface clean while designing another machine in my head. A loud banging at the door woke me from my trance, as a group of men burst into the dingy room.   
“Put your hands behind your head!” One of them shouted. I dropped my cleaning supplies in shock and followed their instructions as they walked me out of the front door.   
“Don’t try anything little missy, we’re the fucking mafia.” I gulped down my surprise as my legs seemed to move on their own accord. I could feel the gun pressed to me back through my many layers of sweat and clothing. They pushed me up the stairs towards the street where a black car waited for me, a tall man in the driver’s seat. As we got closer to the open door of the car, I began running through different escape plans in my head, none of them sufficient enough to outrun a group of six or so men. Suddenly rapid footsteps approached from behind us and seven heads whipped around to see Enoch running towards us, almost to the beat of a Nicki Minaj song. He swiftly knocked out three of the guys around me, but he was stopped by the driver of the car.   
“Who the hell is this bald dude?” he patronized, walking closer to Enoch. “Think you can scare me naked mole-rat looking bitch?”  
“I am well aware that my outer appearance is less than threatening. Perhaps if I do this,” Enoch replied, backing away and removing his jacket. Then, he began to twist his neck, as if he were exercising, and with a multitude of unpleasant sounds, he removed his skin. I was shocked to say the least, although I didn’t mind the view. The man to my right however was less than pleased, as he quickly backed away towards the car with his goons and sped away. I turned back towards Enoch, looking quite dishevelled.  
“Y-you’re not that scary to me Enoch,” I whispered as I moved closer to him.  
“I”m glad, Y/N, as I haven’t been a good friend as of late. I apologize for distancing myself from you, but I do have a good reason.” I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to finish his sentence, moving slowly towards his metallic face.  
“I believe my emotions are malfunctioning as I have grown to care for you. Actually, no. I have grown to love you, Y/N.” I retreated for a second to look in his light blue orbs of glass. It was at the moment where my eyes flickered down to his grey, rubbery lips, I decided I felt the same way. I smiled and went to say something back, but Enoch cut me off with the feel of his soft, artificial lips on mine. My hands travelled to the top of his head but almost slipped down as his oil supply had just been refilled. His robotic hands found their way to my waist, and he deepened our kiss. After several minutes he pulled back, looking at me.  
“I’m very much in love with you Y/N. As I have always been.”

Let’s just say he never powered himself off that night.


End file.
